Motivation
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: I finally got to the back of the school and spotted three sanzu stripes on a black head of hair. I felt a fluttery feeling in my stomach and swallowed for the hundredth time today. KidxChrona! Implied SoulxMaka  Warning: mushy    R&R!


_My blood is black, you know… _

_ Watch the demon grow, grow, grow…_

_ My skin is as white as snow_

_ Watch my madness overflow_

_ Too much ill to undergo_

_ Try and catch me, you're too slow_

_ Eenie meenie miney moe_

_ Catch a demon by the toe_

_ If he hollers, let him go_

_ My blood is black, don't you know?_

"Almost done, Chrona?"

I almost jumped at the sound of Maka's voice in my right ear. "Uh, yeah. I'm done.."

Maka smiled. "Good. Hopefully it won't be as depressing as last time."

Maka read over my poem and she looked back at me, a friendly look in her eye. "Chrona, have you ever tried writing something… happy?"

I swallowed. "Happy?"

"Yeah," Maka smiled brightly, "Think about something good that's ever happened to you."

And then, as if on cue, Ragnarok came out from behind me. "Anything good? HAH! This moron never gets good things. He's too stupid!"

I could tell Ragnarok annoyed Maka. I dunno.. I guess I was just used to him-

"Ow!" I squeaked as Ragnarok slapped my head.

"Say something you idiot!" he snarled.

"I don't know! Ow! What you- ow! What you want me to say!"

"I'm right aren't I!"

Maka then hit Ragnarok with a book. Ragnarok rubbed his head. "Geeze! What was that for?"

Maka scowled at the demonsword. "Stop picking on Chrona. Shoo!"

Ragnarok scowled right back and disappeared.

Maka sighed and looked back at me. "Like I said. Something happy. Coming to Shibusen? Making friends? Something," Maka then got a devious look, "Do you like someone?"

I immediately blushed. "Wh-what?"

Maka shrugged. "Like someone. Motivation." Maka looked around and spotted Soul across the room. "Take Soul for example. He can be a real asshat sometimes and annoy me to absolutely no end, but I still love him. I've written several times about him."

I looked over to Soul. He was talking to Black Star and Ox about something. Soul was always so… cool. Black Star is crazy, and Ox is conceded. Then Kid walked in, his shinigami-ness taking my breath away, as usual. Liz and Patty followed, which didn't last long, for Patty ran over to Tsubaki to yell about something Black Star had done to a… giraffe?

Kid rolled his gold eyes and eventually he and I made eye-contact.

I bit the inside of my lip and looked down.

When I looked up again Kid had picked up a conversation with Professor Stein.

I sighed. "Nothing."

Maka gave me a knowing look. "Nothing. Really."

I closed my eyes. "Nothing."

"No one that might rhyme with Bid? Or… Lid? Or… Seth the Squid?"

I blushed. "Nope."

I opened my eyes again to see Maka shrug. "Whatever.." she smiled, "Write a poem about something happy."

I swallowed and Maka turned to walk down the steps and joined up with Soul. They were so cute together… Kid and I wouldn't work.

I looked down at the blank sheet of paper. I looked up to Kid again who was holding Patty back from beating up Black Star.

I remembered back to when we had made eye-contact earlier.

That beautiful gold.

I started writing.

_Irises of gold _

_Unable for me to touch_

_I don't understand_

It was only a haiku, but it was a start, right? I looked up again and couldn't find Kid. Huh. He must've left-

"Lovely haiku."

My heart went up into my throat.

It was all I had to keep from shaking when I turned around to Kid, hands casually in his pockets, looking over the short poem.

"Th-thanks.." I barely managed.

"May I write one?" Kid asked, sitting next to me, "I've always been fascinated with poetry. Taking regular words, twisting them into something beautiful, and then putting them in such a pristine order…"

I watched as the shinigami carefully penciled out a haiku.

_Do not understand_

_Instead, please follow your heart_

_You might be surprised_

Not very poetic… More of a message…

Kid suddenly dropped the pencil. It rolled off the desk and onto the floor. I was curious of why exactly he did that, but I just said, "Um, I can get that for you…"

Kid smiled. "Thanks. I can be a clutz sometimes."

I returned the small smile with a smaller one of my own and ducked down to retrieve the pencil. Then Kid scooted out of his chair and kneeled to where my head was.

"Chrona," he whispered.

"Why are you down here?" I asked.

"Shhhh," Kid smiled, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing that I'm aware of.." I responded quietly.

"Good. Can you meet me behind the school tonight at 9? By that big maple tree?"

"I can try…"

Kid grinned. "Very good." Kid snatched the pencil off the ground and set it on the desk. By the time I sat up, he was already halfway down the steps.

_#_

_I never wanted you to see_

_What it is inside of me_

_Now you all must see right through_

_And notice the danger I am to you_

I crumpled the piece of paper in frustration and tossed it across the small room/cell.

I thought about what Kid wanted to tell me or.. meet with me for.

Oh, man… I can't deal with this suspense..

Then I felt that familiar shift on my back and Ragnarok's voice was in my ear.

"He probably wants to beat you up for being so weak!" he snickered.

"Shut up," I whined, "He doesn't want to do that."

"How do you know?" Ragnarok replied.

I fittled with the pencil in my hand. "I just do…"

_#_

I decided on something different to wear besides that long robe.

White shirt and black pants. That should be enough, right? Jeeeze… I don't know how to deal with fashion. Why do so many people care about it anyway? It's just clothes…

Better than being naked, I guess.

I walked around the DWMA in the semi-darkness, praying Ragnarok wouldn't ruin this.

Ruin what? I don't know… Kid was always kind of vague…

I finally got to the back of the school and spotted three sanzu stripes on a black head of hair. I felt a fluttery feeling in my stomach and swallowed for the hundredth time today.

"H-hey," I breathed.

Kid turned and smiled. "Chrona. I'm glad you could make it."

Kid was wearing a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up a baggy red shirt and jeans. So casual. Aw man. I feel over dressed, now…

"Here," Kid smiled and sheepishly handed me a piece of folded paper, "A better poem; to make up for earlier."

"Um, okay…" I opened it and read.

_Pale pink roses, delicate and fair_

_Dance all over in his hair_

_Dark coal black eyes_

_Cannot rationalize_

_The pain I see within_

_Peachy light smooth skin_

_Unavailable to feel_

_What is this appeal?_

_Nothing I can't fix_

_Below the moonlight_

I found myself blushing by the end of it.

"I know it's not perfect," Kid mused quietly, "I need to work on the rhythm… But you get the point, right?"

I bit my lip and nodded timidly.

He likes me.

He likes _me_?

_He _likes _me_?

The poem might have been amateur but I could tell his feelings weren't.

He _likes_ me.

I looked up to his golden eyes. "Y-yes."

Kid smiled. "And you..?"

I couldn't hold it in. I wrapped my arms around Kid's neck and pressed my lips hard onto his. Kid didn't react at first, but he kissed back almost immediately. I pushed closer, trying to close every gap, every space between us. Kid pulled back just a little to quickly whisper, "That's a yes, I'm guessing…"

I tilted my head and locked our mouths. He was so warm compared to the autumn air around us. Kid turned us both so that I was against the tree and Kid was pressing easily against me.

I've never kissed anyone. Especially not like this. I guess it came as instinct or something… I mean, I've seen movies where people kiss a bunch, but I never thought I would be in that situation. I felt Kid run his tongue over my bottom lip. I hesitated, but hey. I'm the one who wanted to be close.

With one hand around my neck and the other at my waist, Kid licked the inside of my mouth with a certain… vigor…

Let's just say I had trouble breathing a couple times.

Kid pulled away and placed light kisses from my lips down to my neck. I exhaled pleasantly as he left open-mouthed kisses on my skin, nibbling occasionally. My hand weaved in his dark hair, there was no place I'd rather be…

"Hey!"

Kid stopped in mid-lick and looked up. I cursed whoever it was out there that stopped us. Wow. That sound mean. I'm not a mean person…

Oh, man. I can't deal with criticism!

A flash light swept across us.

Shinigami-sama's Death Scythe.

I could recognize his voice anywhere.

"Hey! Who's out there?"

Kid smiled at me. "Party's over. See you tomorrow."

And with that, his warmth left me like a rude awakening you get if someone comes and tugs off all the warm blankets off you while you're still asleep.

"Bye," I whispered and quickly bent down, picked up the paper with the poem on it and ran like hell.

Kid leaving so suddenly might've seemed abrupt and maybe even rude to others… but I just thought about the future. The future for us, and for my poetry.

Now that I found my motivation, I feel like a part of me that was missing has come back again. And that's just poetry on its own, isn't it?

_Irises of gold_

_ Taste so sweet under moonlight_

_ Following my heart_


End file.
